Why do you hate me?
by PhantomSnape01
Summary: Harry finally gets up the guts to sak Snpe in person why he hates him. but the answer isn't what he expected.


**_Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me only the story line and idea.merci_**

They had been best friends for almost three years; well, she tried to be his friend. But he seemed a little reluctant of the idea. She would follow him around or sit with him in the library, but he always ignored her. She never gave up though. She always ignored his snappy comments or shrewd remarks; which usually made him quite angry. But then one day, she ceased to pester him completely. He didn't see her quite as often, only in the classes they shared and during meals when she was at her table. He annoyed him to an extent of curiosity and confusion, which made him even angrier. Finally, after almost two weeks of complete silence he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned until she realized whom it was.

"Oh, hello Severus. What can I do for you?" she asked, smiling at him. He smirked and pulled her away from her friends in a dark secluded corner.

"What is wrong with you?" he growled, through clenched teeth.

"What are you talking about?" she replied, laughing softly. He rolled her eyes.

"Why haven't you been bothering me and following me around?" he asked again, crossing his arms in front of his chest. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It was getting boring and you didn't seem to want any friends." She answered, mimicking him. He snorted softly and brushed his hair back out of his face.

"Well, good. I'm glad you finally got the picture." He said, taking on his cold persona.

"Don't josh me, Severus. You're mad that I stopped trying to be your friend, aren't you?" she asked. He shook his head no.

"Yes, you are." She teased.

"No, I had just gotten use to it, is all." He replied, taking a deep breath.

"Liar. Admit you, deep down you want a friend and I was the closet thing you've had to one." She said, punching him lightly in the arm. He looked away, knowing she was right.

"Come on, admit it." She ordered, chuckling. She had finally backed the big bad Severus Snape up into a corner. He looked up at her.

"Alright. You're right, I've always wanted a friend and I kind of enjoyed your company." He finally confessed. She smiled and stood up straighter.

"I knew I was getting to you, Severus Snape and I was right." She grinned. He scowled as she walked off, leaving him alone in the shadows of the corner.

(Twenty years later)

He stared down at the picture of her. She was beautiful, but she was also dead. She had been for almost sixteen years, and but it still stung when he thought about her. She had been his best friend, his only friend. But that was all she was, nothing more. He had been replaced with another in their sixth year, by her boyfriend; someone she cared more for then him. She had forgotten all about him after that and they hadn't talked since the day before she was killed along with her husband and his archenemy. But her son had survived, because of her. He shoved the photo back into the bottom drawer as the door opened and the son walked in.

"What is it, Potter?" he asked, not looking up at the teenager. The boy stepped forward and stood up straighter.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question, Professor." The boy replied, taking a deep breath.

"You just did." He answered, smirking and still ignoring the boy. The teenager took another deep breath, and stepped even closer. He was quiet as the older man finished what he was doing.

"Why do you hate me?" he finally asked, playing with his hands. It made the man stop and grip his hands into fists. He had never expected to be asked this, because he wasn't quite sure.

"I know it's my father, but I'm not my father." The boy added.

"Is that people have been telling you? Is that why you think I hate you?" he snapped, finally looking up from his desk. Harry took a step back toward the door.

"Then tell me why you hate me. So I can get it straight." He replied, regretting his tone after he said it. His professor grew silent and went rigid.

"Your mother. That's why. I hate you because I loved your mother." He finally replied. His voice was frightening calm. Harry's mouth opened in shock.

"What?" he whispered.

"That's right, Potter. You're mother was my best friend and the closest thing to love I've ever felt. Then your father came into the picture and I was pushed out into the cold again. She forgot all about me. I tried to forget her, but I couldn't. I still can't. Then she died protecting you. She would have lived if it wasn't for you." He stopped to talk a breath.

"That's not true." Harry said, becoming upset.

"Yes it is. The Dark Lord was going to spare her, but because of you she sacrificed her life for yours. A stupid trade, if you ask me." He continued. Harry backed up against the wall. He had never seen Prof. Snape so mad before.

"So you still want to know why I hate you?

(Flashback)

"Come on, Lily. We're going to be late for class." Severus called to his best friend.

"Go on, Russ. I'm going to wait for James." She replied. He was about to argue, but decided against it and hurried off. She seemed to be spending a lot more time with him lately. He was sitting at their table, when Lily and the Marauders walked in. He watched as she followed and sat beside James. The seat beside him continued to be empty the whole period. No one wanted to be his partner, no matter how smart he was. So he had to do double the work to finish. She paid him no attention in study hall and ignored him in all of their other classes. He finally pulled her aside.

"Are we still going to meet at Hogsmeade, Lily?" he asked, as she tapped her foot.

"Of course, Severus. Don't we always?" she replied, waving at she hurried off. He was waiting for her at their usual spot in front of the shrieking shack; she was ten minutes late. He finally saw her coming, at a quick run.

"I'm sorry, Severus. But I can't hang out with you today. The boys want to show me something. I'll talk to you later." She explained, hugging him quickly and running back to the town.

(End flashback)

"I didn't even know she was married until they announced your pathetic birth in the paper. I hated your father because he tormented me, but I loathed him because she cared for him. The same reason I loath you, because she loved and cared for you. I hated it because I wonder did she still care for me." He finished, silent tears streaming down his face. Harry was silent as he stared at his most hated teacher and the most feared man in Hogwarts. He nodded and run out of the room, leaving the man.


End file.
